The funny games
by Do or Die
Summary: This is just a funny little story I daydreamed about Bella doing funny stuff to all the Cullen's, she's getting payback and it feels good! Betas: Liz also Star Of ages 14
1. How to fool vampires?

Funny games 1

--

I chuckled evilly. Oh Yes this is going to work. I moved the ladle to a empty perfume bottle clear boiling liquid going inside.

You'll never guess what I've made in a thousand years! I've been experimenting with some chemicals.

You see if you mix the right chemicals you can spray it on yourself a vampire will not be able to smell you.

I've been working on this since Edward and Jacob have been saying I stink, and you know I don't stink!!

So I made this odorless perfume as long as they don't see me or hear me they won't know what hit them.

I put the perfume I secretly made into my hoodie pocket.

My smile turned into a evil grin as I left the science lab to leave the school.

I guess it's a good thing cheerleaders stay after-hours because all the doors where

unlocked.

I had a plan to get all of the Cullen's back for some of the stuff they've done or just doing it because it was funny. But Alice was going to be tricky. I couldn't let anyone know I was at the house if I was going to get her back for that kidnapping slumber party.

The thought of it made me shudder. First on my list to get my laughs from where? ….Emmett and Roseile!

--

TBC


	2. Big jeeps and a lot of electricity

The funny games 2

--

I got into my truck I had told Edward that I would be a little late getting there so he would think I was still at the school as I did my EVIL work.

As I drove down the street my truck making the worst sounds imaginable.

I know what your thinking, my truck will give me away….right, well, I had planned for that so just a few miles from the driveway I parked in a coven of trees.

I went slowly through the brush as to not bring any attention on the driveway.

The saw things I saw coming out of the brush of the forest was the Cullen garage. insert evil chuckle here

I quickly hid under Emmett's big jeep. I pulled out the perfume and sprayed every inch of me and eased myself into a crouch and under the jeep.

That's when I saw it! I had a chance to get back at them both and make it funny at the same time.

There were wires going from near my right hand onto the controls in the dashboard. I'd never seen anything like this before but if it did what I thought it did then this would be so funny!

I looked around and spotted a tarp just big enough to hide me. My plan was set so I hid under the tarp and waited for my pray. (AN/ See the irony in that?)

It was a full hour now and I was starting to rethink it when I heard a door softly open and close, then the shifting of the jeep above me.

Emmett! He was in the jeep!

Quickly I disconnected the wires and waited. The jeep started and then….stopped. Then again….and again.

"Oh crap." I heard him curse. Emmett tried again but out came the same result….nothing.

"Rosalie!" Emmett called out. I knew this was coming so I put the wires back again and silently slipped under the tarp I saw earlier once again.

I listened for a minute.

"The jeep wont star, could you take a look?" He asked her from what I could see from under the tarp and the jeep.

"There's nothing wrong." She declared and quickly walked out as soon as she did I got out from under the tarp and disconnected the wires again.

This game continued for over 15 more minutes with me hiding and getting out from under the tarp.

The 5th or was it the 6th time Rose got mad.

"There's nothing wrong with it Emmett!" She then proceeded to twist the keys in the ignition and the keep roared to life. I would have laughed at his expression but then that would given me away.

Ha Ha Ha!! Now for my next victim….Oh yes, Esme and Carlisle!

They were just for fun sense they've done nothing wrong to me, yet.

TBC


	3. BOOM!

Funny games 3

--

I had everything ready. Tape-Check, Cell phone-check, popcorn and pop-check and check.

I dilled the Cullen's house number and waited. Esme picked it up at the third ring.

"Hello?" She said, "This is the Cullen residence, Esme speaking." There was a pause on the other line and then I hit play on the tape recorder.

"Hello miss, we understand that there is a bomb in the house?" Esme turned even paler at these words if it were possible.

The voice that was talking sounded like a military officer.

"Well, no I did not know of this, are you sure?" She sounded panicked.

Ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I cut the connection and then I saw her stand there for a moment then Esme was gone in a flash.

Then she was back but this time with Carlisle. She had him by his shoulders and was shaking him vigorously. She was shaking him so bad that he was foaming at the mouth!

Man, if he gets out of that I'll never do that again but you got to admit, a freaked out Esme and a foaming at the mouth Carlisle were a funny sight!

Next on my hit list, Alice and Jasper….

TBC

I hoped you all liked it, this is my first Twilight fic so go easy on me but not to easy.

--Edited by: Star Of ages 14 -- First chapter edited by my: BF Liz


	4. One, Two, Three, Bahhh

Funny games 4

--

'Ok, Alice will be tricky but I think I've got it all planned out.' I thought to myself.

I looked into my black duffel bag of goodies. Ok, I had made a little contraption in the back yard. It had fluffy white cotton balls with beads for eyes, there were three of them which had a their own number on themselves, 1,2 and 3.

They hung from a stick that is attached to a small rotating thing that I had asked Charlie to make. It was round so it would go in circles.

To top it off I have a baby lullaby and every time a sheep comes up to the top of the window the tape makes a "Baaa" Sound.

That's right! I have made a variation jumping over the fence sheep!

I vary carefully climbed up on to the roof by a latter. Don't ask me where I even got it….

And then….I slipped and I mean I slipped onto my face!

I stayed still for a minute, maybe no one heard me?

I didn't hear anything so I made my way to Alice and Jasper's window.

It was open and Alice was inside! I grabbed my duffle bag and got all I needed out.

The sheep machine, putty to hold it in place, and a video camera.

I sticked the machine onto the windowsill and turned it on. Alice came up to it and looked mesmerized and curious.

Her head started to fallow the sheep, 1 bahh, 2 bahh, 3 bahh.

This went on for two minutes before Jasper came into the room.

"Alice, Esme said…." Jasper stopped when he saw what Alice was looking at.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

Silence….

"Alice?!" He asked again.

But he got an answer this time but not the one he was expecting.

"Bahhh?"

I almost fell off the roof laughing.

"Alice, sweetie, are you OK?" Asked Jasper concerned.

"What….what did you say Jasper?" Alice looked at him confused.

"Ummm….Esme said she wanted some help with something."

"Oh, OK." Then they left the room.

Now last on my list….Edward!

--

TBC


	5. Of glue and comebacks

Funny games 5

--

I looked through Edwards window….he was not there.

Crawling though the window I dug into my duffel bag.

'Glue-check, camera-check, secret in a box-check.'

I smeared the glue onto the cushion on his leather couch and placed three boxes of secret in a box under the couch. There was a string attached to the boxes so all I had to do was tug on it. The box on my left started moving but it stopped after a minute.

I was behind the couch when the door opened and closed. Then there was a sigh and then I felt the couch shift as he sat down.

I pulled the string and the boxes opened four snakes, eight mice, and one hundred cockroaches filled the room.

I knew when Edward saw them when the door flew open. I may love him but a girls just got to have some fun right?

I also knew when Edward and my little secret's in a box made it down stairs because I could hear Emmett's booming laugh and Rosalie's shrieking.

But that was not what made my sides hurt with laughter, the leather couch's cushion was stuck to my Edward's butt!

I had sneaked home after awhile and I was tired. Warming some lasagna I was just about to eat it when I saw something moving in my food.

"Cockroach!" I squeaked.

That's right a cockroach was in my food! I dropped my plate and backed up to get the bug spray. But when I tried to lift it, it wouldn't come off the counter. That's when the phone rung. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello miss, we understand that there is a bomb in the house?"

"What?!" I just stood there with an 'OH, MY, GOD' face.

They got me….they got me back, NO NO NO NO

NOOOOOO!!

THE END 

Thank you for reading! No flames please. Also please give thanks to my two beta's : Star Of Ages 14, and my : BF Liz.


End file.
